


Late night, Bright Eyes

by Fruitsandlube



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace-centric, Mention of Clary - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, again nothing too graphic, post 2x13 : Those of Demon blood, the summary sucks my bad lol, vague smut nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitsandlube/pseuds/Fruitsandlube
Summary: In the chilly night at the back of the Hunter's Moon -as he holds her against him- Jace realizes that yes, this thing between him and Maya was meant to happen all along.





	Late night, Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Zayn's Drunk. Also English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistake you may see.

_♪ Right now I can't see straight ♪_   
_Intoxicated it's true_   
_When I'm with you_   
_I'm buzzing and I feel laced_   
_I'm coming from a different phase_   
_♪ When I'm with you ♪_

“Don’t think this means anything,” she tells him before crashing their mouths together and he agrees, but that doesn't stay that way very long. Right now though, his mind his way too preoccupied with more important things.

It's messy, his lips burn from the intensity of her kiss, he's got tons of her curls poking his eyes as they press together tightly, leaving no space between them. Oh, also they're outside, at the back of the Hunter's Moon and literally anyone could walk in on them.

Yet, the two can't be bothered to care.

The only thing on his mind is how warm she is, how good she feels pressed up against him, his nose catches a whiff of rose and shea butter coming from her hair and neck. It's a nice fruity smell and he almost wants to focus on that, but there's no time. The rush of doing this outside maybe enough, but it's certainly isn't enough for them to their take time as if they were somewhere private. She bites his lower lip and it wakes him up from whatever rose and shea butter scented daze his mind dived into. Hurry up, is what she means.  
Still, he gets to pay attention to small details, like the softness of her skin is as he slips a hand under her leather skirt with the intent of sliding off her panties. He pulls back from the kiss -smirking when Maia's pretty full lips chase his- the question of if she really wants this on the tip of his tongue. He doesn’t get to actually ask it though, as she curtly nods (after throwing a glare his way) before attaching their mouths again.

He doesn’t need to be told twice, slides the black lace panties off in haste, both hands cupping her pert ass as he feels Maia’s hands slide down his zipper and pulling his engorged member out. The warmth and softness of her palms as she firmly grabs him surprises him by how firm yet gentle her touch is. And despite the haste and roughness in the kiss they share, Jace gets glimpses of a Maia that isn’t always ready to throw hands. The spark of mischief in her eyes -as she dared him to prove he was no longer in love with Clary- is the same one he got to see in her eyes this morning at the Hunter’s Moon. That silly chill banter Maia and him had this morning was the first one he has had in weeks. For the first time, it wasn’t about Valentine, or a dead body suddenly appearing. It was about him (and her pretty eyes). It was a tiny break, and he got it from the person who likes him the least (maybe that has now changed, given how close they physically are right now).

The last time he gazed into those brown velvety colored eyes of hers, was when they met and she blocked his way to Magnus’s loft. When he tried to bargain the time of his death and she gazed at him pensively, two enormous angered wolves on each side of her body. He thought she was beautiful, despite the fact that she was there to kill him.

Once again, today he got to stare at her without it being weird. And this time instead of a clear intention of murder, amusement filled the big brown orbs of the barmaid. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and when Jace looks at Maia, he gets to see something warm and cuddly. It's almost like dream, and it feels so distant, like something that she could have right now, but in another life. It's only this morning, sitting on the other side of the counter right in front of her, that he finally got to see.

The deep warmth of her orbs reminds him of a pleasant soft autumn evening. Not a drop of rain in sight, just the orange leaves of trees falling and recovering the floor, like a painting in front of the sunset. It’s a bit much to be seeing this in someone’s eyes, especially someone you didn’t get along with until (very) recently, and yet it’s what Jace get's to see in Maia’s eyes.

He decides he wants to see the soft autumn evening again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, please tell me what you think about this piece.  
> Also if you want to holla at me on tumblr, i'm @hazzasunrise!  
> Have a good day and I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
